


Click

by uumea



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Near Future, One-Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumea/pseuds/uumea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something based on a prompt from anotheranimeaddict on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

„Makoto.“

 

„Haru!“

 

Makoto smiled warmly at his boyfriend, taking in his damp hair and the round, red marks visible around his eyes.

 

„Oh, you came straight from practice? You should dry your hair or you'll catch a cold!“ Makoto said, his brows furrowing. „And you need to change the tightness of your goggles, they're hurting you.“

 

Haru scowled at him, but Makoto didn't miss the fondness in his eyes. He knew he was being overly protective and, frankly, sometimes resembled a mother hen fussing about her chick, but he just couldn't help it. Expecting Haru to take care of himself was madness – he would try to survive on swimming and makerel alone if no one were to interfere.

 

„Water will come in if they're too loose.“ Haru complained, wiping at his eyes as if trying to erase the lines that were slowly beginning to fade away.

 

Makoto gave a small resigned sigh. „Fine, whatever you say, Haru-chan. How was your day? Did you have a good practice?“

 

„It was fine. I swam a lot.“ He shrugged, as if he didn't know what else to say. Makoto thought he was doing quite well, under the circumstances. Usually he would rely on Makoto alone to carry the conversation.

 

„Are you preparing well for the race next month? The coaches aren't giving you a hard time, hopefully?“

 

„No, it's all going well. Rin and I both beat our time records today so we should be fine. How… how are you?“

 

Makoto's smile turned a little sad. „Ah, I'm so glad to hear that! Tell Rin hi from me when you see him, okay? I'm great, the children are making so much progress and I--“

 

He was interrupted by a commotion on the other end of the line. Haru glanced away, turning to quickly mumble something to someone Makoto couldn't see.

 

„Sorry, Makoto, I'm still at the pool, Rin and I need to go have a discussion with the coaches… So I have to go. I'll call you later.“

 

A voice shouted something in English and Haru turned again to nodd at someone.

 

„Bye. … I love you. _\- click -_ “ … and Makoto's screen went black.

 

He stared for a moment, the smile gradually leaving his face as he lowered the arm that was holding his phone.

 

„I love you, too.“ he whispered into the silence, placing his phone on the coffee table and letting himself slowly fall back onto the couch.

 

 

More than ten minutes passed in which Makoto did nothing but stare into nothingness until he felt something wet running down his left cheek. He didn't even bother wiping it away for he knew there were more to come.

 

He wasn't even surprised anymore.

 

When Haru had been setting off towards Australia to follow Rin into a professional swimming career, Makoto had smiled at him like he always had and encouraged him to go. He had said that this was a huge oppurtunity and that he was proud of Haru for taking such a big and important step. Which was, of course, true.

 

He was extremely proud and happy for his boyfriend. But he was also still in Japan, on his own, teaching children how to swim. And he loved his job, he truly did. But he also loved Haru.

 

And for as long as he could remember, he had been absolutely sure that Haru loved him too. They had always been together. Always.

 

They had both agreed that they could make a long distance relationship work. Their friends had agreed – if Makoto and Haru couldn't make it work, then who would?

 

At the beginning, it had worked wonderfully. They had been talking on skype every night and multiple times on facetime during the day. Makoto would ramble on about the latest antics of his pupils and Haru would listen contently, sometimes throwing in a comment or one of his quiet laughs that Makoto loved so much because it was so rare.

 

But Haru's training had become more and more intense and they had stopped calling each other throughout the day. Well, Haru had. Makoto would sit there, staring at his phone, knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer anyway.

 

In the 8 months that Haru had been gone they had seen each other twice. Once at Makoto's birthday in November when Haru had come back to celebrate with him and then a month later when they had both returned to Iwatobi for Christmas. Haru had insisted on Makoto staying in Japan for his birthday in June a couple of months ago because he had been so busy with training and he didn't want Makoto to spend money on him. So he had sent him a present instead.

 

As Makoto sat there crying silently, his thoughts kept drifting to Rin. He knew that Haru and Rin were spending a lot of time together both in and out of the swimming pool. He knew that Rin had most likely been in the room with Haru during the call earlier. He knew that it was stupid to get jealous. But he couldn't help it.

 

So he pulled out his laptop from under the coffee table to look for teaching jobs in Sydney.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @anotheranimeaddict said:  
> MakoHaru about LDR once haru goes swim professionally
> 
> \--- I'm so sorry. I suffered while writing this.


End file.
